


The moon decends (And so to bed)

by TJul



Series: 2018: миди R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, Love Confessions, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul
Summary: Новая миссия. Новая планета. Новые проблемы. Старые чувства.





	The moon decends (And so to bed)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The moon decends (And so to bed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350578) by [rustypeopleskillz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustypeopleskillz/pseuds/rustypeopleskillz). 



> Название фанфика — это строка из песни («And So to Bed» by Artie Shaw & His Orchestra).

Комната была... уютная, мягко выражаясь. Джим посмотрел на Боунса. Тот выглядел так, словно хотел разразиться цветастыми ругательствами, которые, скорее всего, повредили бы и без того хрупким дипломатическим отношениям, а после этого их вообще будет нереально восстановить. Джим был рад, что Боунс промолчал, потому что просто хотел спать. Очень.

Они целый день проторчали на переговорах. А по местным стандартам день — это более двадцати часов Федерации. Сейчас Джим просто хотел бы упасть и не вставать. У них остались сутки, чтобы деликатно обойти самомнение местных, их традиции и непонимание. Если бы Спок и Боунс не были рядом, поддерживая его, Джим не знает, что бы делал.

Ухура транспортировалась на «Энтерпрайз», чтобы обработать всё, что она узнала о геликсанском языке в универсальных переводчиках. Затеплилась надежда, что завтра станет легче, но Джим чувствовал себя скверно, не дав ей отдохнуть. У Ухуры был такой же тяжёлый день, как и у остальных. Он ещё и немного завидовал ей, потому что когда любезно принимал предложение переночевать тут, то не предполагал такого.

— Что-то не-так-грустите, Командир Людей? — спросил молодой помощник, когда Джим остановился на пороге комнаты. Переводчик искажал сегодня все вопросы, и Джим подавил вздох, который был готов сорваться с его губ. Боунс выглядел так, словно готов сказать что-то непоправимое, но, к счастью, вмешался Спок.

— Вовсе нет, помощник Кол, — ответил он, слегка поклонившись по местной традиции. — Нам будет вполне комфортно.

Боунс всем своим видом демонстрировал скепсис, то же чувствовал и Джим, а помощник ещё больше занервничал.

— Мы можем обеспечить вам более безопасный-ночной-сон, второй Командир, — поспешил заверить он Спока, размахивая трёхпалыми руками. — Просто мы думали, что вы захотите быть вместе, защита-спать-безопасно. Нет?

На самом деле, неплохая мысль, подумал Джим и, опередив Спока, который явно собирался запросить дополнительные номера, сказал:

— Этого будет вполне достаточно, спасибо, помощник Кол. — Джим коснулся лба тыльной стороной руки, помощник сделал то же самое после секундного колебания и оставил их в крошечной комнате, где места хватало для небольшого дивана и — о да — для одной кровати. Довольно большой кровати, но всё же лишь одной.

Боунс, к счастью, подождал, пока дверь закроется, и только потом скептически хмыкнул и упал на диван.

— О, этого будет достаточно, не так ли? — он взмахнул рукой и нахмурился, глядя на Джима.

Спок также выглядел не слишком довольным, и Джим поднял руки, пытаясь отгородиться от их неодобрения.

— Я подумал, имеет смысл остаться вместе. Парни, мы на не очень-то дружелюбной территории. Поэтому если одного из нас решат похитить, то похитят всех, чтобы давить на других.

Спок и Боунс молча обменялись взглядами так, словно решили, что Джим идиот. Джим скрестил руки на груди.

— Капитан, если вы чувствуете, что существует угроза похищения, не будет ли самым мудрым решением вернуться на корабль и переночевать там? — наконец сказал Спок, и Боунс согласно закивал _разумным_ доводам. Это было жутко. Джим ненавидел, когда они соглашались друг с другом.

— Не думаю, что это сильно рискованно, — ответил он. — Просто оставаться вместе кажется мудрым. Даже логичным. — Спок поднял бровь, но больше не протестовал. Боунс закатил глаза, но тоже ничего не сказал, так что Джим посчитал, что выиграл. — Я лягу на полу, — предложил он, с трепетом глядя на ярко-оранжевый ковёр.

— Теперь посмотрим… — начал Боунс, но Спок его прервал.

— Так как мне не требуется столько сна, сколько вам, я буду медитировать. Мне не нужна кровать.

— Тогда я займу диван, — быстро сказал Джим, прежде чем Боунс успел пожертвовать собой. Он примостился рядом с ним на диване, пихаясь локтями и коленями, и Боунс с ворчанием встал.

 

— Соглашаюсь на это только потому, что, если бы я транспортировался, одного из вас, дураков, действительно похитили бы и пытали, тогда бы мне пришлось долго оперировать его.

Джим победно улыбнулся.

— Приятно знать, что тебе не всё равно, Боунс.

— Не приходи жаловаться, когда от этого дивана у тебя заболит спина, Джим.

Они по очереди посетили роскошную ванную комнату. К счастью, у них хватало знаний, чтобы не попробовать самый горячий параметр настройки на кране  — у геликсиан чувствительность к высокой температуре выше, чем у вулканцев, — и никто не вышел из ванной с ожогами третьей степени, которые пришлось бы лечить Боунсу. Джим постоял немного у зеркала размером в полный рост, удивляясь тому, что оно предлагает наряды и показывает, как они будут выглядеть на нём. Оно даже могло делать фото. Джим порадовался, что был одет, когда обнаружил эту функцию.

Джим обычно спал без рубашки, но он засомневался, снимать ли её сейчас. Потом пожал плечами. Нет ничего, что Боунс и Спок не видели раньше, и если его беспокоит, что им это может нравиться, — его проблемы. Он вышел из ванной, не осмеливаясь смотреть на них.

Но он забыл, что Боунс тоже спит без рубашки. Джим только устроился на жёстком диване и потянул одеяло на себя, как тут из ванной вышел Боунс. Это было как удар в солнечное сплетение. Джим не видел его без рубашки по крайней мере год, и за это время тот стал более мускулистым и раздался в плечах. Джиму пришлось отвести глаза, прежде чем Боунс заметит, как он на него пялится. Вместо этого он уставился на уши Спока. Моргнул. Почему они позеленели?

Диван... Кхм, крошечный. Джим заставил себя не взирать с тоской на широкую кровать, в которую улёгся Боунс, натянув до ушей пушистое одеяло так, что виден был только его темноволосый затылок. Кровать была бы достаточно широка для них обоих, но Джим не смог заставить себя заговорить об этом. Он не был уверен, что хочет находиться так близко к спящему Боунсу. Ему не удалось бы выспаться.

Джиму пришло на ум: странно, что Спок не предложил им с Боунсом занять одну кровать, ведь это весьма логичное решение.

Несмотря на усталость, Джим не мог уснуть. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он спал в одной комнате с кем-то, поэтому малейшее движение и звук заставляли его вздрагивать, как от крика. Совсем не помогало то, что он видел затылок Спока: тот сидел рядом. Света от индикатора дисплея было достаточно, чтобы осветить жёлтыми бликами его аккуратные волосы. И он сидел неподвижно. Джим никогда раньше не видел, как тот медитирует, поэтому не знал, нормально это или нет. Как у него не возникает судорог? Хотя судороги ног, вероятно, нелогичны.

Боунс не храпел. Джим не знал, означает ли это, что тот не спит, или же что он разобрался с храпом с тех пор, как они в последний раз делили комнату. Прошло уже много лет. Джим проглотил внезапный комок в горле. Они постоянно ночевали друг у друга в Академии. У Джима даже был ящик в шкафу Боунса. Он подумал... Ну, неважно. Он был неправ. Они перестали оставаться друг у друга до самого утра, чтобы поговорить и выпить. Отвечая за столько жизней, Джим больше не мог позволить себе потерять трезвость рассудка. Теперь они выпивают по стаканчику, разговаривают час или два, а затем расходятся по своим каютам. Пришло одиночество. Это болезненное чувство настолько знакомо, что он не был уверен, как бы жил без него.

Подобные чувства в отношении Спока свежее. Сначала он испытал облегчение, когда понял, почему не хочет говорить «спокойной ночи» после почти ежедневных шахматных партий. Если он влюбился в Спока — а Спок, кажется, в него, — тогда, возможно, это означало, что глупые безнадёжные чувства к Боунсу, наконец, прошли. Этот росток надежды был раздавлен на следующий день, когда он пришёл на завтрак в столовую и увидел Боунса вместе со Споком. Они спорили о чём-то и наслаждались жизнью. Он почувствовал тот же самый трепет, который всегда испытывал при виде Боунса, только теперь это касалось ещё и Спока.

Джим ничего не сделал в отношении, казалось, взаимного интереса, который он и Спок испытывали друг к другу, потому что не мог вынести мысли, что не способен отдать Споку всего себя. Как он мог попросить Спока начать встречаться с кем-то, кто любит кого-то ещё? Он не был уверен, стало легче или больнее оттого, что Спок, похоже, решил следовать его примеру и ничего не предпринимать.

Джим подавил вздох и попытался найти более удобное положение. По крайней мере, у него хорошая подушка: Боунс протянул каждому по подушке с кровати и свирепо смотрел, пока они не приняли их. Спок даже не стал спорить, просто положил подушку на пол и сел на неё с той же грацией, с которой делал всё. У Джима было и одеяло, но он всё равно почувствовал, что включился кондиционер через час после того, как они легли. Температура упала почти мгновенно, и Боунс начал громко ругаться, доказывая этим, что на самом деле не спал.

— Что за хрень? — он сел и закутался в одеяло. Его волосы разлохматились и прелестно торчали сзади. Сердце Джима сжалось.

— Похоже, наши хозяева думают, что мы предпочитаем более низкую температуру, — сказал Спок; несколько лет назад Джим пропустил бы раздражение в его голосе.

— Это так, или они пытаются заморозить нас до смерти, — хмурясь в полумраке, пробормотал Боунс. — Как это остановить?

Джим начал дрожать. Здесь действительно стало холодно. Он поднялся.

— Пойду поговорю с ними.

В коридоре никого не было, и воздух там казался блаженно тёплым. Джим кинул одеяло обратно в комнату.

— Спок, залезай под него, чтобы не замёрзнуть до смерти, — сказал он и закрыл дверь. У Спока были взъерошенные волосы и зелёные кончики ушей.

Джим, идя по коридору, запоздало подумал, что должен был надеть штаны или, по крайней мере, рубашку. Поворачивая за угол, он столкнулся с помощником — его должность определялась по заплетённым зелёным волосам и пирсингу в носу.

— Командир Людей Кирк! — воскликнул тот, едва не уронив стопку книг и бумаг. Джим попытался вспомнить, видел ли его раньше, но слишком устал, да и день действительно был долгий, полный новых лиц.

— Да, здравствуйте, — отозвался он, выполняя сложный жест приветствия, кажется, в сотый раз за день.

— Что-то не так, Командир Людей? — спросил помощник, выравнивая книги и беспокойно глядя на Джима.

— А, ну, — замялся Джим, пытаясь выразиться так, чтобы не выглядело, будто он жалуется. — В нашей комнате вдруг стало совсем холодно.

Выпрямившись, помощник гордо ответил:

— Да! Помощник Кол не знал о человеческой и вулканской чувствительности к температуре и поэтому оставил комнату слишком жаркой. Я извиняюсь. Надеюсь, теперь лучше?

Он был настолько горд собой, что у Джима не хватало духу противоречить ему, но он вспомнил зелёные уши Спока и решился.

— Ну, мы действительно оценили это, — начал он, и помощник стал выглядеть ещё более горделиво. — Мы просто хотели узнать, не могли бы вы немного скорректировать отопление? Мой первый офицер — вулканец, и ему стало легче.

— Конечно! Конечно! Я сделаю это прямо сейчас. — Помощник попрощался, и Джим с облегчением посмотрел ему вслед. Всё оказалось проще, чем он думал.

Однако, когда он возвратился в комнату, там стало ещё холоднее. Спок перебрался на диван Джима, и тот не винил его: пол был ледяным.

— Боже, — пробормотал он, по-идиотски переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Спок, ты в порядке? — тот натянул одеяло на себя так, что было видно только его лицо: бледный овал с нахмуренными бровями и слегка зелёными губами.

— Как я неоднократно говорил доктору, я в порядке, — ответил Спок, кутаясь в одеяло ещё сильнее.

— Как и моя задница. Какого чёрта, Джим? Они сделали ещё холоднее.

— Да, — сказал Джим, дрожа и потирая руки. — Думаю, произошло небольшое недоразумение. Поговорю с ними снова.

— Чтобы сделать ещё холоднее? Просто залезай сюда. — Боунс указал на кровать. Джим хотел было отказаться и опять найти помощника, но он так устал — а Боунс попросил разделить с ним постель. В конце концов, Джим всего лишь человек.

Забираться на кровать и стараться не дрожать — немного затруднительно. Джим посмотрел на Спока — тот выглядел стоически-невозмутимым и замёрзшим.

— Спок? — укладываясь, позвал Джим.

— Мои извинения, — поднимаясь, ответил Спок. — Ты, наверное, хочешь это вернуть. — И он снял с себя одеяло и протянул его Джиму. Тот уставился на него.

— Боже, Спок, просто ложись в постель, — раздражённо пробурчал Боунс.

— Я уже говорил, что мне не требуется сон…

— Мне всё равно, что ты говорил, но ты замёрзнешь там до смерти. Просто ложись в кровать и дай мне поспать. — Голос у Боунса был раздражённый и усталый, но Джим слышал в нём теплоту. Спок немного поколебался, потом сделал полшага к кровати. Джим переглянулся с Боунсом, и они оба немного отодвинулись друг от друга, чтобы оставить место посередине для Спока. Тот молча натянул на себя одеяло и лёг на освободившееся место. Наконец-то Джим смог укрыться от холода, даже если при этом немного неудобно пытаться не прикасаться к Споку, разделяя с ним одно одеяло.

Сначала Джим был так напряжён, что, казалось, он никогда не сможет уснуть. Спок лежал близко, он излучал тепло — ведь больше не замерзает до смерти на полу, — и если прислушаться, то можно услышать, как по другую сторону от Спока дышал Боунс. Он всё ещё не храпел. Это всё, чего Джим когда-либо хотел: они достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться, но небольшой промежуток между ним и Споком кажется бездной, которую он никогда не сможет пересечь, пропастью, наполненной страхом и будущей болью. Джим гадал, касаются ли Боунс и Спок друг друга и что бы сказал Спок, если бы он протянул руку и положил её на него?

Наконец, Джим вздохнул и повернулся набок, подальше от них обоих. Ему нужно поспать. День был изнурительным, и его веки — словно наждачная бумага. Он должен быть на высоте в завтрашней игре. Нельзя думать о том, что они со Споком сейчас укрыты одним одеялом. Что он в одной постели со Споком и Боунсом. Ему нужно поспать.

Некоторое время спустя Джим проснулся, согретый — стало гораздо теплее, чем когда он засыпал. Затем Джим понял, что его разбудило: он прижимался щекой к груди Спока. Тот был напряжён, а грудь едва вздымалась. Джима прошило болезненное возбуждение. Его рука лежала у Спока на животе, а костяшки пальцев касались спины Боунса. Почему Боунс под тем же одеялом, что и они? Почему он на Споке? Почему Спок ничего не сказал? Всё это за секунды промелькнуло в его голове, а затем Джим отодвинулся, не смея взглянуть на Спока.

Или, скорее, Джим попытался отодвинуться, но Спок остановил его, схватив за руку. Стало горячо — горячо и интимно из-за обнажённой кожи, и это отличалось от обычных прикосновений Спока. Джим сглотнул и заглянул в лицо Спока, белеющее в темноте.

— Джим, — тихо сказал Спок. Его глаза казались чёрными, а выражение лица — мягче, чем когда-либо видел Джим. В этот миг его опалило страстное желание, такое, что Джим задохнулся. Если он немного наклонится вперёд, то они поцелуются. Но что-то его остановило. Он посмотрел направо, на напряжённые плечи Боунса — тот, казалось, вовсе не дышал.

— Я не могу, — прошептал Джим, его сердце разрывалось, когда он это говорил. Джим сам не мог понять, что имеет в виду, но не то, что сейчас сказано Споку. Тот проследил за взглядом Джима, грусть и одиночество отразились у него на лице, а потом на нём появилось обычное вулканское невозмутимое выражение.

— Конечно, — сказал он, убирая руку с руки Джима. — Мои извинения.

— Спок. Дело не в этом, я... — Джим замялся, понимая, что Боунс слушает, притворяясь, будто крепко спит. Но прежде чем Джим успел продолжить, Боунс запыхтел и перевернулся, устремив на них хмурый взгляд.

— Почему бы вам уже не поцеловаться? Если мне ещё хоть сутки придётся смотреть на ваши «танцы», я вырву себе волосы, — глаза Боунса были немного дикие, и от него веяло болью и отчаянием. Джим, не думая, потянулся к нему, и тот вздрогнул. Джим опустил руку.

— Леонард... — начал Спок, но Боунс покачал головой.

— Нет, брось, не надо. Я знаю, что вы хотите друг друга. Это ясно как день. Единственная причина, по которой Джим говорит «нет», это... ну... — Боунс резко указал на себя. — Думаю, он понял меня и не хочет ранить мои нежные чувства. Но со мной всё будет в порядке. — Боунс сглотнул. — Итак, просто покончите с этим. — И он посмотрел на них с нетерпением, словно думал, что теперь, когда у них есть его разрешение, они примутся при нём целоваться. Кое-что в словах Боунса зацепило Джима.

— Когда ты сказал, что я понял тебя… — начал Джим, и Боунс нетерпеливо застонал.

— Я выразился предельно ясно, парень. Довольно.

Джим взглянул на Спока: тот, сдвинув брови, смотрел на Боунса как на загадку, которую нужно решить. Джим сглотнул.

— У тебя есть чувства? — сообразил наконец он, и Спок повернулся к Джиму. — К Споку? — Глаза Спока расширились, а Боунс горько рассмеялся.

— Это только половина... — Он сел, зарывшись руками в волосы. — Мы действительно должны об этом говорить? Я дал тебе своё благословение. Обещаю, что буду в порядке. Просто продолжай в том же духе. — Боунс сбросил с себя одеяло, словно собирался встать, Джим и Спок одновременно потянулись к нему.

— Леонард, — снова сказал Спок не терпящим возражений голосом — как будто это когда-либо действовало на Боунса. — У тебя есть чувства ко мне? Я думал, ты любишь Джима.

Сердце Джима сделало сальто.

— Подожди, что? — хрипло проговорил он и тоже сел. К счастью, сейчас в комнате была более-менее нормальная температура. Кто-то, видимо, заметил ошибку помощника. Тем не менее Спок поёжился от всё ещё холодного для него воздуха.

— Боже, — пробормотал Боунс, — всё так запуталось. Верно? Вас обоих. Но не беспокойтесь об этом. — Он снова попытался встать, но они удержали его. Боунс уставился на их руки. — Может быть, вы уже отпустите меня?

— Нет, — отозвались они, и Джим снова посмотрел на Спока. Тот встретил взгляд Джима и поднял бровь. Одновременно с головокружительной надеждой, наполняющей Джима, на его лице появилась улыбка.

— Правда? — проговорил он, и губы Спока дёрнулись.

— Да.

Улыбка Джима стала ещё шире:

— И я тоже.

— О чём вы? — раздражённо спросил Боунс.

Спок и Джим смотрели друг на друга ещё секунду, а затем повернулись к Боунсу. Тот сглотнул.

— Ну, Боунс, — сказал Джим, сжимая его руку. — Если ты хочешь нас, то кто мы такие, чтобы спорить?

Боунс моргнул. Потом ещё раз. Даже при тусклом свете было видно, что его щеки заметно порозовели.

— Ты хочешь... со мной? — наконец быстро произнёс он, а сердце Джима при этом сильно заколотилось, очень сильно, но он не мог перестать улыбаться.

Джим кивнул, облизывая губы.

— Оказывается, мы все на «одной волне», — тоже садясь, сказал Спок. Он немного сутулился, как будто ему всё ещё слишком холодно, и Джиму хотелось обнять его и всегда держать в тепле.

— В самом деле? Ты тоже, Джим? — Боунс, кажется, сомневался, и Джим сглотнул, борясь со страхом, который удерживал его от ответа, затем кивнул. Боунс судорожно выдохнул раз, другой, а потом тоже кивнул. — Ну, тогда ладно. — Ему явно было так же страшно, как и Джиму, но он сказал «да». Они сделали это. Джим потянулся вперёд — на секунду раньше, чем успел передумать.

Джим так давно хотел этого, но, когда их губы соприкоснулись, он на мгновение растерялся. Боунс, не двигаясь, вопросительно замычал. Джим, наконец, отмер и страстно поцеловал Боунса, зарывшись рукой в его волосы. Губы Боунса мягкие, тёплые и желающие, и Джим растворился во всём этом, в совместном скольжении их языков, в ощущении Боунса под его жаждущими руками. У Джима свело шею из-за их позы — они тянулись друг к другу, нависнув над ногами Спока. Воздух в комнате был всё ещё холодный, но это было так далеко и так неважно. Единственное, что имело значение — это тихий стон Боунса, когда Джим кусал его нижнюю губу, и тепло во взгляде Спока, почти физически ощущавшееся Джимом, словно прикосновение.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, сердце Джима колотилось, а глаза Боунса потемнели, губы опухли. Они вместе взглянули на Спока, и Джим растерял остатки воздуха, что у него ещё оставались. Выражение лица Спока перестало быть непроницаемым, Джим вряд ли видел его таким прежде. Всё, что чувствовал Спок, вырвалось на свободу. Он смотрел на них, облизывая губы, и потянулся, чтобы коснуться сначала губ Джима, а затем Боунса.

Спок опустил руку, чтобы дотронуться до руки Джима там, где Боунс схватил его во время поцелуя. Боунс издал придушенный стон, и они оба жадно глядели, как Спок провёл своими длинными, бледными пальцами сначала по грубым костяшкам Боунса, потом по его пальцам, и далее вниз по руке Джима, сжимающей бедро Боунса. Это было похоже на клеймение: Джим уже никогда не будет таким, как до прикосновения Спока. Боунс крепче сжал руку Джима.

— Я обнаружил, что испытываю определённые противоречивые побуждения, — признался Спок, его кончики пальцев прошлись по костяшкам пальцев Джима и скользнули обратно вверх по руке. — Сначала не знал, как с ними примириться, но такой исход является наиболее приемлемым. — И он снова коснулся пальцев Боунса.

— Это твой окольный вулканский способ сказать, что ты хочешь нас обоих? — проворчал Боунс, поворачивая руку, чтобы встретить пальцы Спока своими. Джиму не хватало прикосновения Боунса, но он не мог оторвать глаз от их сцепленных рук. Конечно, Джим знал о вулканских руках и насколько те чувствительны, но он также знает о руках Боунса и об _их_ чувствительности. Не из опыта, но однажды в Академии на неделю Джим остался с Боунсом и его очередной подружкой, и _кое-что видел_. Такое не забыть.

— Да, — ответил Спок, а Джим рассмеялся и придвинулся ближе к ним.

— Здорово, — Джим не в состоянии сдержать свою ухмылку, и Боунс закатил глаза, улыбаясь в ответ.

— Это один из способов покончить с этим, — снова заворчал Боунс. — Я бы сказал, что мы все сошли с ума.

Спок не стал спорить, просто притянул Боунса за шею и поцеловал, как это делают люди. Джим ожидал ревности, разборок со своим эго, но всё, что он почувствовал, — это триумф и возбуждение. Они выглядели потрясающе: бледная рука Спока лежала на щетинистой щеке Боунса, их глаза были закрыты, и они казались полностью поглощёнными друг другом. Он желал прикоснуться к ним, но и не хотел мешать. Джим остался в стороне, продолжая держать руку на плече Боунса, просто чтобы сохранять контакт.

Спок рвано выдохнул, когда они прервались. Джим никогда не слышал ничего подобного. Они смотрели друг на друга ещё несколько секунд. Каким-то образом Джим не чувствовал себя лишним, он просто наблюдал за ними. Боунс отстранился, и тогда Спок повернулся к Джиму. Он выглядел зацелованным, а его волосы теперь далеко не в идеальном порядке. Горящая стрела возбуждения прошила Джима.

Когда они поцеловались, это не было подобно поцелую Боунса, но всё же удивительно похоже. Он стал кульминацией долгих лет переглядываний и желания, но также был и осторожным изучением — пока Джим не зарычал, тогда Спок притянул его себе на колени. Он казался твёрдым и горячим, его руки обхватили лицо Джима, удерживая, и Спок методично продолжил исследовать его. Джим пытался сделать Споку так же хорошо, как и ему сейчас, но с всепоглощающим вниманием вулканца трудно было конкурировать. И в результате Джим просто держался одной рукой за рубашку Спока, а другой сжимал руку Боунса.

В конце концов по взаимному согласию поцелуй замедлился, и они уже просто дышали, едва касаясь губами.

— Чёрт, — сказал Боунс; никогда прежде его голос не был так близок к благоговению, насколько помнил Джим. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел направо: зрачки Боунса были расширены, а губы припухли.

— Я мог бы привыкнуть к этому, — произнёс Джим, оглядываясь на Спока, улыбка снова тронула его губы. Он прислонился головой к плечу Спока, просто наслаждаясь моментом. Джим почти чувствовал происходящий над его головой безмолвный разговор взглядами, но ему было так удобно, что не хотелось и пытаться понять, о чём он.

— Точно, Джимбо, — ответил Боунс, целуя Джима в шею. — Время спать.

— Спать? — протестуя, Джим крепче ухватился за Спока. — Но я только что узнал, что могу целовать вас обоих. Как я усну?

— Нет ничего, чего я хотел бы больше, чем целовать вас обоих всю ночь, — признался Боунс, и возбуждение снова накрыло Джима. Боунс не мог просто так без последствий говорить подобное. — Но у нас впереди ещё один адский день. А вот позже будет достаточно времени для этого.

Рука Спока зарылась в волосы Джима, и это успокаивало, дарило уют. Он вздохнул.

— Да, хорошо, — согласился Джим и был вознаграждён поцелуями в висок и затылок. Он действительно может привыкнуть к этому. Они вновь легли; как и раньше, Спок был посередине. Джим полагал, что никогда не уснёт, даже с такими тяжёлыми веками, реально очень тяжёлыми, но затем Спок подтянул его ближе, прислоняясь грудью к спине, а коленями вжимаясь в согнутые ноги Джима, и положил руку Джиму на грудь, так, чтобы ощущать, как тот дышит. Перекинув руку через Спока, Боунс нашёл плечо Джима, и тот почувствовал, как напряжение медленно отпускает его. Длинный день, наконец, заканчивался, а безопасность и тепло убаюкивали.

На следующий день, несмотря на все их усилия, переговоры с геликсианами всё равно закончились немного напряжённо, но Джим не мог не поблагодарить их с искренней симпатией. Возможно, в будущем им придётся вернуться для дальнейших переговоров. Он никогда не думал, что будет рад этому. Спок поднял бровь, когда Джим озвучил свою мысль, а Боунс закатил глаза, но ни один из них не стал возражать.

Да. У Джима всегда будет слабость к этой планете.


End file.
